


Шаг к доверию

by beresklet



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый шаг... самый трудный, самый важный, но... такой неожиданно приятный и запоминающийся...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг к доверию

…А в пригородах Шестой зоны ворожила зима. Ярясь, она раненым тигром металась за Стеной, воя и скуля тысячами ветров, бросала в лица путников пригоршни колючего, сыпучего снега.

Ночь спускалась на трущобы – тревожная, вьюжная, безлунная ночь. Именно в такие ночи сбиваются с дороги и замерзают в снегу припозднившиеся путники, шайки нетрезвых головорезов выползают из своих укромных углов…

…В маленьком подвальчике царило спокойствие. Снаружи гремели оторванные листы металлической обшивки, скрипели старые качели, и ветер свистел и плакал, как распоясавшийся пьянчуга, а здесь, под толщей земли и снега, вкусно булькал суп на печечке, горели свечи, и белобрысый мальчишка, с ногами забравшийся на диван, читал книгу, тихо шелестя желтыми страницами. 

Перевернув еще один лист, Шион бросил усталый взгляд на часы. Половина первого, а Незуми еще нет дома. Что-то он запаздывает сегодня. Может, в театре задержали, что-нибудь там помочь или отрепетировать… ну, или что-то еще в этом духе.

Мальчишка рассеянно глянул в книгу и лениво отложил ее в сторону.

А может, он и в театре-то не был вовсе. У него что ни день – то какое-нибудь дело, обязательно архисрочное и очень важное. Очень важное, конечно, только для Незуми, потому что его, Шиона, простого смертного, он даже и не собирается ни во что посвящать. Считает никчемным малолетним балбесом, хотя сам всего на пару-тройку лет старше.

\- Вот так, Шион. Ты даже не знаешь, сколько ему лет.

Голос разлетелся по подвальчику мягко, как на пушистых крыльях совы, быстро утопая в звуках бушующей наверху стихии.

\- А почему не знаешь? Да потому, что никогда не спрашивал, - Шион выпутал ноги из пледа и поднялся помешать суп, продолжая размышлять вслух, - Он дорог тебе, а ты так и не удосужился узнать, что ему нравится кроме Шекспира и черных курток. Не знаешь даже, когда у него день рождения! – мальчишка, хмуря брови, воинственно взмахнул ложкой, забрызгав любопытствующих крыс каплями супа, - И поэтому…

Обвинительную речь оборвал стук открывшейся двери. Пламя свеч качнулось, бросив на лицо вошедшего оранжевый блик.

\- С возвращением!

Незуми, казалось, даже не заметил просиявшего при виде его парнишку и его радостную улыбку. Прошел мимо, на ходу разматывая шарф, сбрасывая косуху и ботинки.

\- Не голоден.

Он уже улегся в постель, как обычно, спиной к Шиону, и не мог видеть, как вянет на лице того улыбка, как грустно прикрываются глаза.

\- Как прошел день? – уже не так жизнерадостно.

Через долгую минуту, тишину которой нарушали только рев бури и потрескивание поленьев, Незуми, недовольно пошевелившись, глухо и неохотно произнес:

\- Всё в норме.

Как величайшее одолжение.

\- Это хорошо… - еще тише, уже почти шепотом.

Несколько мгновений Шион стоял, бездумно глядя прямо перед собой, а потом со вздохом принялся прибирать на столе.

Незуми спал или делал вид, что спит – по спине, наполовину скрытой одеялом, было не определить. Но когда беловолосый, закончив уборку и погасив лишний свет, уселся у последней свечки с книгой в руках, парень негромко произнес:

\- Прекрати ломать глаза. Ложись спать.

Шион поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со стальными глазами, и, глянув в них, почувствовал, как же он сердит на актера. На его высокомерие, гордость, его пренебрежительное, и в то же время такое слишком оберегающее отношение к себе…

Как же это больно – любить такого, как Незуми.

\- Я же просил тебя – перестань со мной нянчиться. Я в полном порядке, - ответил он тихо и снова опустил взгляд на ровные столбцы слов.

\- Пффф.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Время шло, шелестели страницы одна за другой – книга попалась интересная.

\- Так, все, хватит, - в краткое мгновение актер оказался рядом. Выхватил томик из рук растерявшегося мальчишки и бросил его на стол, - Спать!

\- Отдай книгу, - твердо глядя на Незуми, произнес беловолосый.

\- Спать, я сказал, - брюнет толкнул томик подальше, - Сам не спишь и мне не даешь.

Возмущение и щемящая грусть заполоняли сознание мальчишки все быстрее и быстрее. Эгоист! Печётся только о себе! Даже его, Шиона, спас с одной целью – использовать для свержения Шестой зоны!  
Серые глаза смотрели с едва сдерживаемой, колюче поблескивающей злостью.

_Я его только раздражаю._

Слезы навернулись на глаза, и прежде, чем Незуми успел бы их заметить, Шион стремительно метнулся к входной двери. Шапка, шарф, наспех наброшенное пальто… перчатки еще.

Актер загородил собой выход, широко расставив ноги и скрестил руки на груди. Его волосы растрепались и неаккуратными прядями свисали вниз, касаясь щек.

\- Пусти, - произнес Шион, не поднимая головы и глотая соленые комки в горле.

\- И куда ты намылился?

\- Пройдусь.

\- Ночью? В метель? Потеряешься. Сиди дома.

\- Пусти, - упрямо повторил мальчишка, и вдруг, теряя над собой контроль, взорвался:

\- Отвяжись от меня, наконец! Почему я должен терпеть все это от тебя?! Если ты боишься, что я убегу и нарушу твои планы, то совершенно зря! Можешь не беспокоиться, никуда я не денусь!!

В ответ на гневную тираду брюнет лишь фыркнул:

\- Кто еще к кому привязался.

\- Да я… да ты… да мы… - задыхался мальчишка, сжимая кулаки в бессильной злобе, - Ты, по крайней мере, все обо мне знаешь! 

\- Ой ли? – с явной издевкой.

\- Я рассказываю тебе все! Ничего не утаиваю! А у тебя сплошные секреты от всех и вся… Я хочу знать о тебе больше, Незуми, - от резкого движения головой слезы все-таки пролились, скользя по щекам двумя тонкими дорожками, - А ты… а ты…

\- Прекрати реветь. Ведешь себя, как девчонка сопливая! – голос брюнета был сердит, но в глазах его зажегся странный, новый, словно заинтересованный огонек. Шион это скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, и встрепенулся, будто этот отголосок света в черных зрачках наполнял его энергией…

_Ну же, дурень. Сейчас или никогда…_

\- Я не прошу тебя привязываться ко мне. И не прошу твоей любви. Просто… - преодолевая сопротивление стального взгляда, Шион шагнул вперед раз, и другой, и третий. Теперь их разделяли всего несколько десятков сантиметров. Незуми неотрывно смотрел своему сожителю прямо в глаза, настороженно, почти злобно, и тяжело дышал, трепеща изящными ноздрями, а белобрысый двигался так медленно и осторожно, словно боялся спугнуть редкую птицу.

\- Просто… доверяй мне.

Тонкие бледные пальцы обхватили запястье брюнета, поднимая не сопротивляющуюся кисть все выше и выше, к открытой беззащитной шее. Незуми вздрогнул, как от окрика: от жизни этого наивного дурня, так жадно бьющейся под пальцами, его отделяли лишь два слоя кожи.

Идиот. Клинический, неизлечимый идиот! Он ведь совершенно не знает его, Незуми, и так доверяет… Такие долго не живут.

Ярость больше не клокотала в крови. Прикосновение к прохладной коже моментально остудило ее, да и сил злиться у актера больше не было.

Он слегка сжал пальцы.

Огромные, влажные вишневые глаза смотрели на него внимательно, но без страха, как бы безмолвно говоря: вот я весь, здесь, в твоих руках. Я верю: ты не сделаешь мне ничего плохого.

_Значит, так? Психологическая атака?.._

Незуми презрительно фыркнул, опустил руку и уже направился было к книжным полкам, как вдруг молниеносно повернулся и вновь оказался рядом с Шионом, хватая его за руку и дергая к себе. Шаг в сторону, снова рывок, резкая подсечка, всплеск белых волос – и вот мальчишка опрокинут на кровать. Брюнет, цепко удерживая его запястья, склонился сверху, вглядываясь в умопомрачительную глубину винных глаз…

…Где все еще не было ни тени страха.

_Ты хочешь знать обо мне больше. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверял._

Актер выпрямился и, приподнявшись, перекинул ногу через распахнувшего глаза Шиона, легко седлая его бедра, и отпустил запястья.

Пальцы справились с первой пуговицей рубашки, быстро перебегая дальше, к следующей, и следующей… А вот теперь во взгляд алых глаз закралось беспокойство. Шион поерзал, впрочем, продолжая смотреть в лицо актеру, и задышал неровно.

_Ты боишься, хоть и стараешься не показывать этого. Ты можешь уйти, но не двигаешься с места, потому что хочешь доказать свои слова? Или же, как и я…_

…Было удивительно наблюдать за его лицом. За тем, как быстро краснеют щеки, едва руки актера касаются полоски кожи над тканью штанов, за тем, как мутнеет алое вино глаз…

В Незуми боролись два противоречивых чувства: желание обладать этим мальчишкой во всех смыслах этого слова и страх потерять… да, да, черт возьми, потерять это его треклятое доверие, чтоб ему пусто было!.. Но белобрысый не сопротивляется - значит, не против. Или против, но скрывает это… А черт, как же все сложно! И Незуми решил: будь что будет.

Губы были сухими и теплыми – точь-в-точь такими, какими их и представлял себе в мечтах брюнет. И точно так же, как и в его мечтах, Шион, помедлив, робко шевельнулся, подаваясь навстречу, отвечая на легкий поцелуй. Странный холодок где-то внутри, не пугающий, а томяще-тягучий, приятный, и Незуми… Незуми – со сбившимся дыханием, с раскрасневшимися щеками и теплыми губами, склоняющийся сверху, щекотно ласкающий шею пальцами…

_Доверие за доверие. Я открываюсь тебе, ты – мне. Всё просто, Шион… это ты имел в виду?.._

\- Доверяешь, значит? – шепот обжег ушко мальчишки; волосы брюнета шелком скользили по коже, - Даже сейчас?

Широкая, чуть шершавая ладонь огладила щеку, едва коснулась шеи и по груди и вжавшемуся животу спустилась вниз, к резинке мягких домашних штанов, слегка поддевая тяжелую ткань.  
Беловолосый судорожно втянул носом воздух и с усилием кивнул. О небо, пусть делает, что хочет, пусть избивает, издевается… даже насилует! Но только молча… Его голос, о-ох, его голос вместе с его прикосновениями – это…

…В бархатном, глубоком тембре звучали интонации демона–искусителя:

\- Даже когда… вот так, - пальцы выскользнули из-под резинки и безжалостно опустились на область паха, надавливая основанием ладони на лобок, - Ого… все равно – доверяешь?

Сдерживая безумный порыв вжаться в лежащую… там… руку, Шион, сцепив зубы, прошипел:

\- Да, и даже так!

Что же он с ним делает?! От одного только шепота мальчишка готов был кончить сразу же, а еще и его руки…

\- Э, нет, так не пойдет. – Незуми, склонившись к самому его лицу и глядя в широко раскрытые глаза, коснулся стиснутых губ пальцами, - Доверие – это не значит быть зажатым. Расслабься, - указательный палец легко надавил на нижнюю губу, - Расслабься, Шион… - уже в самые губы, вместе с влажным касанием языка.

…И Шион, отчаянно стараясь унять охваченное жаром тело и отводя взгляд в сторону, неожиданно для самого себя расслабил челюсти.

Будь что будет.

_Доверие, Шион, доверие…_

Ставшие мягкими губы чуть раскрылись, пропуская кончик пальца в теплый рот. Коснуться языком. Опустив ресницы, поднять руку и, сжав кисть, протолкнуть палец еще глубже. Проследить языком форму ногтя, погладить сустав, пощекотать подушечку… выпустить изо рта, долго скользя по коже губами… поклясться себе больше никогда не открывать глаз.

\- Посмотри на меня, - голос Незуми был… таким, что Шион, забыв про все на свете, мгновенно поднял веки.

Брюнет смотрел на него так, будто хотел за одну минуту насмотреться на все жизни вперед. Грудь его под желтой кофтой вздымалась, как после бега. А потом он вновь склонился к нему, приникая губами к губам, властно проникая внутрь рта языком, подчиняя себе, ведя за собой… не прося. Утверждая.  
И Шион все-таки не выдержал. Задрожал, простонал коротко, не в силах сдержать бушующий внутри огонь, и потянулся вперед, слепо обхватывая брюнета за шею, заставляя опуститься на себя всем весом и жадно размыкая губы…

Он уже почти забыл предмет их разговора, но голос актера вернул его к реальности. Теперь он сидел у Незуми на коленях верхом, тесно прижавшись пахом к его животу, и, откинув голову, подставлял обнаженную шею и плечи под поцелуи. Ладони брюнета легкими прикосновениями ласкали его поясницу, задевая резинку штанов…

Сквозь шум в ушах Шион едва расслышал обращенный к нему вопрос:

\- Можно?.. – и ладони замерли на ткани, чуть оттягивая ее.

О, небо.

Вместо ответа мальчишка застонал, прижался к актеру еще теснее и, еле дотянувшись, стал стягивать с него кофту, а тот с радостно-облегченным возгласом скользнул жадными ладонями вниз, сжимая круглые упругие ягодицы.

_Значит, вот оно как – доверять по-твоему, Незуми? Именно это для тебя – высшая степень открытости?.._

Беловолосый стоял на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные вместе руки, а Незуми, оглаживая его выпяченный зад, изредка проходился ребром ладони по впадинке между ягодицами… Другая рука ободряюще ерошила седые пряди, касалась ушей, шеи, скользила к ключицам.

Шион ничего не соображал. Все, что он знал о мире – заключалось в руках актера, и все, что было для него значимо – это Незуми, так бережно касающийся его…

Легко поцеловав светлую поясницу, актер быстро облизал два пальца и, не раздумывая, один за другим ввел их в скрытое между округлыми половинками отверстие. Мальчишка, прогибаясь сильнее, со стоном подался навстречу, и Незуми почувствовал, что и сам долго не выдержит… Стараясь не напугать, он вытянул пальцы и, приподнявшись, скользнул в щель своим членом, касаясь сфинктера, потираясь, но не входя. От стона мальчишки в виски с силой ударила кровь, стояк дернуло болью. Брюнет скривился, но еще долгих пять минут продолжал медленные движения, изводя и себя, и белобрысого…

…Головка члена – твердого, сочащегося смазкой, напряженного до предела – мягко утыкается в звездочку складок. Шион молчит, замерев, и лишь дышит неровно, со всхлипами… И брюнет, наконец, решается: закусив губу, делает сильный толчок бедрами, одновременно обхватывая член мальчишки и начиная быстро двигать рукой в такт движениям своего тела… Шион мечется, почти вырываясь. Шион кричит, выгибаясь в пояснице, толкаясь бедрами назад и вверх, навстречу – только не пропустить ничего, только не останавливаться… Жар и холод, дрожь и пот, боль и экстаз, приятие и отторжение – все смешалось воедино, в один невероятный, ни с чем не сравнимый коктейль.

Последние судорожные движения навстречу друг другу. Вскрик – один на двоих, крепкое объятие… и оба валятся на покрывало, все еще дрожа от переполняющего их тепла и совместного счастья.  
Незуми переворачивает Шиона и перетаскивает на себя, устраивая белобрысую голову на своей груди.  
Возможно, актер и неправильно истолковал слово «доверие». Но сейчас, слыша, как сопит, касаясь носом его соска, белобрысое недоразумение, он думал о том, что, несомненно, то, что они только что проделали, было необходимо.

Как первый шаг к слову, которое эта мелочь произнесла: к доверию, кажется?.. 

07.02.13


End file.
